percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Questers: Paper Planes
Hey, this was good. What happened? ... What Were We doing again? xD 21:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I just decided to redo it because I thought it was terrible...then I got off-track and decided to work on other projects. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 21:26, June 9, 2012 (UTC) This is awesome! Please continue!!!!! (BTW, I finished Day One.) Back and Better Than ever! 16:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I read Day One and I liked the ending. It was uplifting. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 16:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I' kind of at a weird point though, where I have o story in particular I want to work on. Heh. I was thinking a sequel about them on their first quest as Questers, feeling pressured by the expectations and dissapointed at the tiny HQ. I would call it Tommorow or Day Two. Unfortunately I think Day One was better by itself. Back and Better Than ever! 16:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I think Sally was going to write a sequel for The Questers: Lost and Found that centered around the HQ and everything and I like the idea, but I don't know when she will come back. :\ It would be neat seeing them on their very first offical quest as a group. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 16:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) She left? Back and Better Than ever! 16:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think she actually left the wiki, but she hasn't been active in a while. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 16:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) What???? How could she!!! She's head admin!!!! Now theres only two questers active . . . I'm not angry at her, just shocked. Back and Better Than ever! 16:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) She might just be busy with other stuff so can't come on. Don't give up hope just yet. As the remaining Questers we will just have to make do. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 16:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ha. i just realized. Michael and ava were trapped together in A Twist In Tinme. Irony is overwhelming. Back and Better Than ever! 16:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Now, get back to Paper Planes!!!! (Please)Back and Better Than ever! 16:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm writing as fast as I can! DX I like to finish a chapter before I post it. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 16:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, this is just so amazingly addictive. Great job! And Day One has been added to the Extreme Awards for best new story. (Probably won't win though.) I'm definetly nominating this for the wiki awards . . . do you think I can start the Voting Booth since Sally's not here? Back and Better Than ever! 17:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) It might win; you never know. And even if it doesn't it is still pretty cool that it was nominated. :) The Extreme Awards are also going on so it might be confusing if two different awarding processes are going at the same time. Maybe wait a little for the wiki party to become more organized and for Sally to come back, but if she doesn't then I say just go ahead and start it. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 17:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then Back and Better Than ever! 17:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) This just gets better and better. Back and Better Than ever! 13:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 14:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow. You are an amazing author. Back and Better Than ever! 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Agh! Who did the portal take? Natalie? Kyra? The suspense is killing me. Back and Better Than ever! 16:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Then I did my job. :P I'll try to get the next chapter out by tonight, but if I can't then definitely tomorrow. -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 17:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ava? 0.0 Zack's gonna freak out . . . (Sorry for bothering you every time you make an edit . . . this story is addictive.) Back and Better Than ever! 23:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) MOAR!!!! ODST! 23:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :) Μιχαήλ the Quester 14:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Love the ending! :D Μιχαήλ the Clancat 15:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! -Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. 16:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC)